Strawberry Haired Lover
by Sakaki's Little Sis1
Summary: AU: Ino's feelings for Sakura are bottled up inside and when a dance is coming up she knows she has to use this chance to tell Sakura how much she means to her! Can Hinata help or will Sasuke ruin everything? InoSaku, ShoujoAi, Ino POV, OneShot


Title: Strawberry Haired Lover

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: InoSaku, one-sided HinaIno, mentioning of SasuSaku, and some HinaNaru

Warnings: SHOUJO-AI, GIRLxGIRL. Some swearing. An evil Sasuke.

A/N: And for anyone that might not realize it, this is AU, so they aren't Ninja's. They go to school.

IIIII

Alright, I told myself that I wasn't going to back out no matter what she might say. I had to ask Sakura out to the dance. If I didn't now, I might never get the chance of having an opportunity like this. I mean, it'd break my heart if she said no, but it can't be worse than what I feel everytime she goes near that stupid Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura. A strawberry-haired beauty that goes to the same school as me, wearing that school outfit, showing off her smooth legs knowing that she was the prettiest girl in school. Well she is. As for me, Yamanaka Ino? I'm not ugly. Not by a long shot. I'm popular as well, having my own group that I hang out with every day, but there are two problems with my crush:

1. She's probably not even lesbian or bi.

2. If I were to come out, I'd be an outcast.

Problem was people at my school would make fun of you for the smallest thing. Take Hinata for example: Her eye color is white. She's teased for that! So I could just imagine the idiotic comments I'd get from homophobes. Heck even some of my friends are homophobic!

Though today I tried to brush all of that aside. I needed to tell her. Sakura and I have known eachother for a long time now, best friends since third grade, and I've had a crush on her for years. Ever since I seen that pretty face... just thinking about her beauty makes shivers go up my spine! I did have a plan though... take her aside at lunch by the fountain and try to use that Yamanaka charm to get her to say yes. The possibility was high that she would say 'no', since she was so obsessed with what our peers thought of her.

Fairy tale endings hardly ever happen but that's what I was hoping for as I walked over to her table.

There my crush was, sitting at the table with that jerk Sasuke. I swear what did she see in him? He was always brooding and hardly gave her the light of day! I did like him when I was little but I grew out of that before I was sucked in by the big black hole that was his broody-ness.

Sakura's emerald eyes snapped up at me once I reached her. I wasn't visibly shaking but on the inside I was a nervous wreck feeling like a butterfly would pop out of my stomach any second.

I couldn't say anything for the first minute. Just stood there like an idiot.

"Nani, Ino-chan? Did you need something?" Sakura asked.

My mouth opened but nothing came out. I looked over at Sasuke who looked on the verge of chuckling at my pathetic attempt of asking Sakura out. He knew about my crush. He figured it out months ago...

**"So, porker, thinking about Sakura, aren't you?" he smirked at me.**

**I was standing at my locker, staring at a picture of Sakura and I taken just a week ago at the beach. She had looked so good in that two piece...**

**"What do you want?" I snapped.**

**"You heard my question. Thinking about what will never be, ne?"**

**I tried to act dumb about it. "What the word are you talking abou-"**

**My eyes grew wide as he took out a piece of paper that I had written on earlier that day, I had put:**

**InoSaku 4 ever!**

_**I :heart: Sakura**_

**All over it. I had must have left it in my History class...**

**He shoved it into my arms and sneered, "Stay away from Sakura. She's mine, you hear? I won't let fags like you get between me and her! And if you try anything I swear I'll tell the whole school your secret. Got it?"**

**I stood there, dumbfounded.**

...that's probably why I hate him so much. I had avoided her for a while but she kept asking me what was wrong so I couldn't help it. Everytime I talked to her I thought Sasuke would tell but so far he hasn't so I thought why not take another chance?

Then again this wasn't going so well. I couldn't speak. My throat was dry. My knees felt weak. I felt like I was just going to become a big puddle of nerves!

"Ino-chan?" Sakura asked.

"I..." even that barely came out. "I have to go."

I started running. I could feel Sasuke's smirk burning through my back.

IIIII

Alright. That certainly had failed. I skipped gym, not feeling like running, and sat by the water fountain in the back of the school. The thoughts of my afternoon lunch mistake kept running through my mind. I couldn't find the courage to confront her with my feelings. Why couldn't I just say 'I love you Sakura!' and be done with it?

Embarrassment. Fear. Rejection. Nerves.

So many things for just saying four little words. Okay, maybe they weren't so little, they were VERY big words to say.

I sighed, kicking my feet above the ground as I sat on the side of the water fountain. Life could be so harsh to those who had different tastes.

I heard a noise come from my left and looked over to see Hinata Hyuuga, one of the shyest girls in the school. I didn't know her that well, but we had been hanging out for the last couple of weeks. Hinata was a nice girl. She was blushing as always but one arm was holding something behind her back.

"Hi Hinata-chan," I said. "Whatchya' got behind your back?"

"Umm... Ino-san?" she said nervously.

"You know you can just call me 'chan'."

"O-Oh. Right. Ino-chan," Hinata nodded. "We've known eachother for a while now..."

I nodded.

"I've been meaning to ask you for a while now...w-would you be interested in going to the dance with me tomorrow? A-As my date?" She ask, her voice just above a whisper. She brought out a bouquet of roses from her back with a small smile.

My eyes grew wide. "Holy..." I said under my breath.

She saw the silence in me so she started panicking. "I-I'm sorry Ino-san...I-I mean chan! I didn't mean to rush our friendship it's just that I've been really confused about my feelings and I think that I like you-like you but it could be just because I'm lonely! I'm s-sorry if I offended you!"

"Woah, woah, woah," I said jumping off of the fountain and walking to her. She backed up a couple of steps as if I were going to hit her. "It's alright Hinata-chan. I would have to say no though."

Her face fell. "...oh."

"It's not that I don't like you. You are a really nice girl and all...just that I have my eye on someone else."

"Is it Sasuke-kun?"

"Ew! No!" I said with a 'psshaw' attitude. "It's...well...another girl."

"So I was right."

"Hm?"

"I-I thought that you liked girls..."

"How did you know?"

"You do hang pictures of girls in your locker and...umm...I see you staring at other girls...butts...I've even seen you grope another girl."

"Fair enough," I admitted. "So? Are you a lesbian too?"

"N-No...I'm bi..." she said very shyly, as if she were ashamed.

I patted her on the shoulder. "Nothing to be shy about. Be proud!" I said loudly with a small laugh. "Tell you what, if you help me get the person I like to go to the dance with me I'll get another person you like to go with you."

She smiled. "Alright. Thanks, Ino-chan."

I smacked her playfully on her butt and she squealed. "See ya' after school Hinata-chan," I cooed and walked away.

IIIII

After school I made my way to the front gate waiting for Hinata to come out and meet me. It was flattering that she liked me really but I couldn't return those feelings. The first time I saw Sakura, my heart belonged to her and to her only. That sounds kind of corny (okay, really corny) but it was true. Sakura was sweet yet stern, kind, and very friendly though she did have her times when she would throw a fit.

"Ino-chan?"

I looked to see Sakura standing there and I took a step back in surprise. "H-Hi!"

"I was wondering why you ran. Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Nani? Oh, no, no, no...I-I just wanted to sit at the table and...and I was to nervous to ask!" I gave a nervous laugh after I said it just to try and make the lie seem trustworthy but Sakura still looked skeptical. She had known me since I was eight! Of course she knew when I was lying! I gave myself a mental slap.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked in sort of a whine. It was quite cute, really.

"I...I..." I wanted to say it. Really, I did, but it just wouldn't come out!

Then my savior came walking down towards the gate. I called out, "Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!"

The black haired girl came running over with a cute smile on her face. She gave a small bow of respect towards Sakura, who did the same, and looked at me.

"Are we going to your house?" Hinata asked me.

"Yep," I chirped.

Sakura frowned. "Can I come?"

Before the much-to-kindhearted Hinata could say anything I blurted out, "You can't."

Sakura looked deeply hurt and very confused. "Ino-chan, what's wrong with you? Aren't we friends anymore! Why don't you like me?"

"I never said I didn't like you!"

"Then stop pushing me away!"

I was confused one what to say next...

"Just give her some time, Sakura-san," Hinata said.

"Oh so that it? Your friends with this freak now!"

"...Freak...?" repeated Hinata, hurt spilling out of her voice.

"You had no right to say that," I argued.

Sakura realized what she had said and shook her head, "I-I'm sorry. Rough day, ya' know?" She giggled nervously. She turned to Hinata and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Hinata nodded slowly probably wondering if she was sincere or not. "Don't worry. I hear it a lot."

I used my supposed frustration for Sakura to bail out. I was much to nervous to admit my crush for her right then and there. Especially in front of Hinata who just a couple of hours ago had her heart broken by me. I grabbed Hinata's hand giving a small smile to Sakura and started running down the street towards my house.

IIIII

The two of us finally got to my house to plan out how we would ask our respective crushes out before the dance. The dance was tomorrow, and I was hoping today that I would have guts, but apparently not. Even Hinata had more courage then me and she was the shyest girl I've ever known!

We ran up to my room and I locked the door just to make sure that no one would come in and here me talking about Sakura. I still didn't want anyone to know.

"Is it Sakura-san that you like?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Um, well, yeah. It is," I admitted.

"I'm not surprised. You two have known eachother for a while..." Hinata said, a hint of sadness hidden in the back of her voice. Probably because I dumped her.

I sat on my bed, offering Hinata a seat next to me but she shook her head. "So who's the lucky guy or girl?"

"Uzumaki...Naruto..." she said shyly her face burning up.

I laughed for a moment. My God, that kid was a first class dork! A cute one though. She must have thought I was laughing because she liked him so she started to look at the ground in shame.

"S-Sorry," apologized Hinata.

"Nothing to apologize for. I should say sorry cause I laughed at it," I finished off my giggles than added, "I wasn't laughing at you I was laughing at Uzumaki. He's the class clown really. I'm surprised you would go after his type."

"He's very nice," she replied. "A-And has always treated me good."

"Alright, I'll come with you at lunch to ask him!" I concluded.

"R-Really? You'd do that? I dunno if I'd be able to do it though...what if he says no?"

"I'm sure he'll say yes."

"I dunno..."

"Grow some confidence girl! You're pretty, you're smart, and when it comes right down to it you'd make a kick-ass girlfriend!" I cheered her on.

"Than w-why won't you go out with me if you think all of that?"

"Cause I like someone else," I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sakura-san is very pretty," she said.

"And Naruto is very...loud."

We both chuckled for a minute and sat down on my bed. "A-After we ask Naruto-kun...I'll...come with you to ask Sakura-san out. It's the least that I can do after you helping me."

"Thing is that Sasuke jerk is always hanging around her. I'm afraid he's already asked her. And what he might do if we go together...that's if she's even into girls."

"What would he do?" Hinata asked curiously.

I sighed at the memory. "A couple months ago he found out about my crush on Sakura. He called me a 'fag' and told me to keep away from her and to never ask her out because he wanted her for his own."

"That's horrible!"

"Yeah, he's a horrible guy."

"He can't do that to you," Hinata said firmly.

"Oh now we have confidence, don't we?" I teased.

She blushed a bit. "I just like to protect my friends as much as I possibly can."

I ruffled her black hair. "It's a deal. I'll go with you to Naruto and you come with me to Sakura."

_I just hope it'll work out_, I thought.

IIIII **The Next Day...**

Hinata was delirious with excitement. "I can't believe he said yes," she said happily to me.

I patted her on the head. "Of course he did. I had no doubt about it. You two do make a cute couple!"

"So now we just have you and Sakura-san," Hinata said. "Ne, Ino-chan? You just got pale...are you alright?"

In fact I had gotten pale. I was still as nervous as ever but I took a big breath in and smiled at Hinata. "I'm fine."

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course. I mean, I feel like my heart is going to explode."

"Everything will be okay," she assured. She added softly, "I do hope things do good well for you two. Truly, I do."

I frowned a bit, stopping as we got to the lunch room (we had asked Naruto during Math class). "You don't hate me for not going with you, do you?"

"N-No, of course not," She mumbled. "I mean, I was kind of hoping... I-I just want to see you smile, ya know? So do what makes you happy. Sakura-san i-is a...a very lucky girl..."

"You really are sweet," I said. "Now? Do you see her around her?"

Hinata looked around and pointed to the other side of the lunch room where my strawberry-haired queen was sitting. I practically melted seeing that she had gotten a hair cut, making her bangs curve around her face and very short hair in the back (**1**). She looked soooo cute!

"Are you ready?" asked Hinata.

I nodded and she practically lead me by the hand over to where Sakura was eating. She had been in such a good mood and seemed much more comfortable around people though, as soon as we reached Sakura, she went back to the shy little girl. As so did I, blushing madly, feeling my cheeks and forehead burning up.

Sakura smiled up at me, "Hi Ino-chan. Are you going to eat with Sasuke-kun and I?"

I wanted to go "Yuck! No!" but I just gritted my teeth and said, "No thank you."

"Oh...did you need something?"

Hinata gave me a small nudge in the back with her elbow and whispered, "Ino-chan, now is your chance."

The pale-eyed girls spoke aloud to Sakura, "S-Sorry Sakura-san. She's had a hard day. Not a lot of sleep last night...ya' know? S-She does have something to say though."

"What's going on here?"

_That stupid Uchiha!_ I growled ferociously in my mind as he walked up to the table with his tray of hot lunch. I could even see Hinata's eyes narrow a bit but she still blushed.

"No, I just...well..." I stuttered fearing about Sasuke being there and hearing me ask her out.

"Well?" Sasuke repeated me sarcastically.

I just hung my head in failure. I would have ran again but my legs were turning to jello, shaking a bit.

Sakura stood up, looking a bit impatient but worried, "What's wrong with you? Why do you always buckle up when you talk to me? We've been friends for so long. You can tell me anything, you know that! Now please, just tell me or I'm leaving!"

Sasuke smirked. "Why don't we leave right now, Sakura?" He offered. "I'm sure that it's nothing she'll want to reveal..."

I knew that was a threat. He wanted me to back down. He knew what I was after.

_Good God, I'm such a coward! I should be able to climb onto a roof and yell 'I love Haruno Sakura!' to the whole world but I'm just...a coward_, I thought squeezing my eyes closed.

"Sasuke-san, I need to talk to you," Hinata broke the silence.

He looked stunned as so did I and Sakura. Hinata did something very out-of-character and linked arms with the most popular boy in school and started dragging him away! I couldn't believe it! This was my chance! After thanking Hinata mentally I turned to Sakura with the most firm look I could muster. I kept telling myself that I had to do it now. She was there, looking so confused, maybe hurt that I've been so off lately.

"Sakura...I-I've been putting it off for a long time now...but I need to tell you. I can't hold it in any longer," I said trying to keep my head up. I mumbled, "I love you," under my breath.

"What?" She asked after a minute of just staring blankly at me.

"I said that I love you and I want you to go to the dance with me tonight," I blurted.

"A-As a date?"

"Um, yeah...that's the idea."

"So how long have you liked me?"

"A while now..." I admitted with a sigh, "You probably think I'm weird now, don't you?"

"No," she brushed back a few stray hairs that had fallen out of my ponytail and moved in, her lips lightly grazing over mine, the light scent of strawberries surrounding me. "I do love you too, Ino-chan. That's why it's been hurting me so much to see you try to keep your distance from me."

"Really?"

She nodded with a small blush.

Everyone in the lunch room was staring at us now and I could see Sasuke on the other side of the room glaring at us. Sakura grabbed my hand and we headed out of the lunch room and down the hall towards the empty band room where we could talk properly.

Or should I say kiss properly?

IIIII **Later that night...**

I ended up just going to the dance in a tight shirt and a pair of jeans to the dance while Sakura wore the cutest red tank top and skirt. Of course in my eyes anything looked cute on her. We sat at the sidelines watching the couples slow dance, including Hinata and Naruto, and enjoyed seeing Mr. Brood-tastic himself end up dateless.

We sat on a couch and she snuggled up against me. We did get weird passing glances but I didn't care. For once I felt like this was right, that I had made the right choice. I wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer to me and kissing her on the top of her head lovingly. Sakura wore the sweetest smelling perfume and I had the urge to just start necking right there but I held back.

Sakura placed a hand on my chest, playing with my necklace and looked up at me, her big emerald eyes full of joy.

"Thank you Ino-chan," she said softly and closed her eyes.

"What are you thanking me for? We haven't even danced yet!"

"Yes we have," she said, a bit huffy.

"Not to a slow dance song," I reminded.

She frowned. "But what about...you know..."

"Who care's what other people think?" I knew that she was very sensitive about what others thought of her especially since she was so popular. "Another slow dance is coming on," I informed as the next started playing.

"I-I guess that I'd like to dance."

"I don't want to do it if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, I want to!" Sakura said, determined to get out on that dance floor now. "You are right. Why should I care what those people think? Those people don't mean anything to me. Not nearly as much as you."

I lead her out to the dance floor and we walked up to Hinata and Naruto. "Mind if we join you?" I asked.

"Sure," Naruto said with a smile. "You two do make a cute couple. Though, I never thought that you were a lesbian Sakura-chan!" He laughed a bit.

"I'll be anything Ino-chan wants me to be," purred my girlfriend, bringing me in close and wrapping her arms around me, and I put my hands on her shoulders as we danced.

Passionate kisses filled the air and I was the most joyful girl in the world that night. I finally got my strawberry haired lover and nothing can tear us apart.

IIIII

Well, now that it's done, tell me what you think! Flames will be ignored but constructive criticism is welcome. I know it was rushed but... :shrugs: oh well. Thanks for reading and please review!

**1**: You know the chapter where Sakura cuts all of her hair off in the Forest of Death? Yeah. That's what I was trying to describe. Sorry if I confused anyone!


End file.
